


say my name and you'll live.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, But only for some time, Codenames, Dark Magic, Druids, Enemies, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Old Gods, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Violence, Wow, Yunho is the king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: [target lockCHOI SAN, one shot and one kill. you cannot fail your mission, Wooyoung]woosan, assassin!au + warcraft!au.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue.

The old gods whispered _"say my name and you'll live"._

_[target lock **CHOI SAN** , one shot and one kill. you cannot fail your mission, Wooyoung]_

And then I saw him. He smiled and started chanting _"N'zoth, C'thun, Yogg'saron, G'huun and Y'shaarj, protect me as we destroy our enemies... whisper the emerald dream"._

His eyes turned a bright neon yellowish green, its color swirling around and creating purplish hues around his irises. The skies turned gray as he stared at me with my guns out, ready to take him down if I needed to.

And then... _darkness._

woosan, assassin!au + warcraft!au.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is _Park Seonghwa._

Wooyoung licked his lips once, then twice, grabbing the pistol that laid silently on the table. His eyes darted around the room, acknowledging his boss as he spoke in nothing but a whisper. He could faintly comprehend his words, still too focused on the other people that kept staring at him with venom laced looks. 

\- Target lock, Choi San. One shot and one kill. You cannot fail your mission, Wooyoung. - Yunho said in a casual tone, supporting his head on his hands and looking completely bored.

Truth was, Yunho didn't like his job in the slightest, but it wasn't something he could simply quit. It was his job to keep the Alliance together and destroy his enemies with his oh-so-mighty army. The pink haired elf sighed and waved a hand at his people, dismissing everyone.

\- Wooyoung. _You stay._

Rolling his eyes, he put the pistol on his waist and started grabbing his blades, toying around with them as he waited for the people around to leave.

The dark wooden walls complemented the white marble flooring, as well as the blue and golden banners that showed off the Alliance pride: the merciful lion. A huge silver chandelier hanged from the top of the room, lighting up the place as the curtains did their job of keeping the sunlight away during the day.

\- What do you need, huh? - he asked, still twirling his knives on his fingers.

They stared each other a little. Yunho smiled.

\- You do know why we're only sending you, right? I can't afford putting anyone else on duty with you. Can you handle this by yourself or-

\- What kind of question is that? - Wooyoung scoffed, storing his eight knives around his leather vest. - I can handle anything and everything. 

\- Of course, you can... - Yunho relaxed on his armchair, facing one of the banners on the wall and sighing yet again. - _I'm counting on it._

\- Yah, boss. Mission received, mission accomplished.

Yunho waved his hand at him and Wooyoung bowed respectfully before turning around and walking towards the stone door. The guards quickly let him out, and soon he found himself walking through the gardens of Stormwind. 

Wooyoung knew exactly why they couldn't send Yeosang with him. The majority of the army was busy with Darnassus, trying to protect the city from the bloody hands of the Horde. There was no one else that could go with him, and even if there was someone, there would be no need. Wooyoung was one of the most well-known rogues around all Azeroth. Being a human, he didn't have any kind of leverage while in combat, but he still managed to hunt down and slaughter thousands of the Horde army during the Orgrimmar battle. That was how he got himself the title of Alliance Protector. Of course, being so well known, Wooyoung couldn't use his real name around. And so was born Red.

\- _Red! R-Red! Hey!_ \- Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, failing to hold back a warm smile. - Hey. Long time, no see.

\- I wonder why, huh? Black. - he hugged Mingi, a long-term friend, known as Black, and followed him as he turned and started walking.

\- Word around left me a little curious. A little Horde birdie told me that lord Red was going out hunting? 

Wooyoung frowned. _"Well, that was fast”,_ he thought, and suppressed a laugh.

\- Yeah, I just got a mission to hunt down a boy. – he spat, nonchalantly.

\- I know. I was cleaning up your way and getting you some stuff. King Yunho sent me on-

\- Since when do you call him King, baby?

Mingi turned around and stared Wooyoung with piercing eyes.

It wasn’t really a known fact, but Mingi and King Yunho had a… thing. They knew each other since the day they were born – quite literally at that. During the second great war, both of them had been born in the middle of combat. Two newborns that were held by the hands of the goddess Elune and kept safe inside the woods by the ancient trees. Even though Yunho had eventually become the King, while Mingi was still a mere warrior, they couldn’t keep their feelings to themselves (and, of course, Wooyoung, being Mingi's best friend, knew all about it).

\- _Shut up._ As I was saying... - he quickly headed back to where he was going at first. - I have no fucking clue of why that guy is on hunt down. Even the Horde put him on hunt down and that makes even less sense.

\- Huh? - Wooyoung looked around the garden, promptly ignoring the children that kept running around and throwing their toys at one another. – So, he's not from the Horde?

The sun was shining a little too brightly, a little too overwhelmingly, and Wooyoung tensed under the sunlight. Being a creature that lurked in the shadows made him slightly opposed to brightness and light and no one could really blame him. He could hear every little noise, every little move. The birds singing softly, the children messing with flowers around the garden, the little bees pollinizing the pretty multicolored gardenias. He could hear – or feel – everything and that bothered him deeply.

\- No, not from what I could gather. I honestly didn't manage to figure out why he got casted out, but I did manage to find some good info on his location and company.

\- Mhm, tell me all about it. – Wooyoung muttered lifelessly while following his friend.

Mingi sported a black cape with his bow right on his back, next to his golden arrows. A tiny little turquoise turtle walked ahead of him, his trustful pet. Mingi had caringly named it Green, even though the turtle was obviously a shade of blue for Wooyoung.

\- So... he was last seen around Hyjal, going north, so I can only assume he is somewhere around Northrend now. Icy fucking mountains, right? The balls, the guts, _the courage, my friend!_

\- Yeah, northern people are fucking mad, dude. - Wooyoung laughed lightly and Mingi accompanied him.

\- Well, he's not alone from all the information I've got. He has at least one more person with him. And I say _"at least"_ because my informant reported that the Horde recently put out warrants for four people, even though he was only seen with one more person. So, you can do whatever you please with that information.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes back, holding his hand and prompting Mingi to stop and stare at him.

\- Black, what exactly am I dealing with here? Orcs? Taurens? What should I expect?

\- His little friend is a night elf.

Wooyoung froze a little, stopping completely and standing in place. Mingi put one of his hands on his own waist, giving him a _"yeah, this is fucked up"_ look.

The Alliance consisted of a couple of races, those races being humans, night elves, worgen, draenei, gnomes and dwarves. The Horde, on the other hand, served as a home for the orcs, blood elves, taurens, trolls, goblins and undead. 

Wooyoung knew there had to be a pretty horrendous reason for a night elf to be accepted by the Horde only for them to be casted out later on. 

\- _What- what happened to him?_ \- Wooyoung asked, frowning and swallowing deeply.

\- He killed his own family and then slaughtered his whole town.

Mingi half-smiled, not even bothering to show his teeth as he did so. 

The information that he had managed to collect was nothing but a treasure. The hunter had to persuade a few people in order to learn more about this druid that got banned from both the Horde and Alliance.

\- Let's head somewhere more private, then you can tell me the whole thing, yeah?

The duo walked a bit towards Wooyoung's house. He had a pretty worn down little shack next to the King's castle and that was most likely one of his less prized possessions. He was never home, even if he was at Stormwind. There was just no time to go home, with all the missions and training he had going on since he was five.

Wooyoung opened the big wooden door that made a loud noise when doing so, waiting for Mingi to enter and then closing it again. It wasn't dark, the curtains were open, but he still went towards the table in front of the door and lit up some candles. Mingi settled himself on the sofa next to the fireplace (which he didn't bother to light up because of the heat) while Wooyoung spread some candles around the living room, kitchen, bedroom and basement.

\- He's a druid. This night elf guy, I mean. - Mingi said as Wooyoung sat down next to him.

Red heard a little squeak and made a disgusted face, looking at his friend.

\- Could you send Green hunting? I can hear some rats.

\- Yeah, sure. - he let the tiny little turtle go to the floor and as soon as it hit the ground, it grew immensely.

Green was a magical pet that grew only when needed. It also had some pretty frightening thorns all over, for protection. Wooyoung watched as it walked softly towards the kitchen.

\- Ok, he's a druid. And?

\- What happened was... he said he was hearing voices and had this vicious impulse of killing everyone. He didn't regret it after he did it, he went away with this big and bright smile... that's what I could gather. 

\- He... what? - Wooyoung huffed, letting his hands go through his hair in an attempt to organize his thoughts.

\- His name is _Park Seonghwa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are, heh? Thank you 🌸


End file.
